With the proliferation of optical storage media such as Digital Versatile Discs (DVDs), consumers are often interested in creating discs containing data such as home videos to share with other family members or friends. Consumers may use video devices such as analog and digital camcorders and digital cameras to capture moving pictures as well as still-framed pictures. Such devices may record video data on a wide range of media, typically magnetic videotape, although other types of media, such as rotating magnetic and optical discs, may also be used. In addition, consumers may wish to record data that may be captured or streamed over the Internet.
Consumers may also use these devices to record home movies or home videos involving a wide range of subject matter. Consumers may easily and inexpensively capture large quantities of video material that may be maintained in good condition for many years. Unfortunately, it is usually necessary for a user to view videotape to determine what scenes may be contained on the tape. Furthermore, videotape technology is only sequentially or linearly accessible, which makes it difficult for a consumer to readily skip to a desired scene, unless the user has previously catalogued locations of the desired scenes by using tape footage or time counter functions available with typical videotape playback machines.
Moreover, scene or shot boundary detection has not traditionally been performed in real-time as video data is being recorded to media such as DVD. Even if scene detection can be performed in real-time, storing such information typically reduces the recordable capacity of the DVD discs.